Chris Cole
Chris Cole (nacido el 10 de marzo de 1982) es un skater profesional. Desde mayo de 2015, sus patrocinadores son DC Shoes 1 & Apparel, Plan B, Monster Energy, Thunder, Spitfire, Reign Skate Shop, Stance, Kershaw Knives, Grizzly Griptape y Mophie. Carrera Cole ganó la atención después de completar una serie de trucos difíciles: 360 flip y Switch Frontside voltear por la escalera en Wallenberg High School en San Francisco, California. Backside 360 Kickflip por la brecha de Carlsbad en Carlsbad, California. Pero el más notable un tirón de la parte trasera, la viruta del interruptor Frontside y un ollie trasero 360 abajo de la fuente del "parque del amor" en Filadelfia según lo visto en su Transworld en la floración, y caído conduce las piezas video del cielo. Chris Cole firmando autógrafos durante el DC Riot Tour en los Países Bajos. Cole era antes miembro del equipo G-Spot Skate y Snow, antes de ser patrocinado por Enjoi y Zero Skateboards. Reflexionando sobre la primera etapa de su carrera, Cole dijo en una entrevista Thrasher 2009: Realmente me gusta Enjoi. La marca es un soplo de aire fresco. Yo estaba en el Este y separado de cualquier miembro del equipo por lo que era un tipo de un tipo que montó los productos, pero no en el equipo. Especialmente porque son un grupo de amigos. He salido con Marc Johnson un par de veces. Él estaba totalmente fresco. Siempre he sido un gran admirador suyo, por lo que fue genial. Otros patrocinadores anteriores de Cole son World Industries, Axion Footwear, Camiones Tensor, ropa Ezekiel, Speed Demon Bearings, Enjoi, Calzado Circa, eS Footwear, Omit Apparel, pero los más significativos fueron Zero Skateboards y Fallen Footwear. En mayo de 2013, después de una apuesta entre Cole y el skateboarder profesional Mike Mo Capaldi, Cole se convirtió en piloto de equipo para la marca Glassy-Capaldi y Cole, que son compañeros del equipo DC Shoes, acordaron que Cole se uniría al equipo Glassy si perdió A Capaldi en cualquier concurso. La pareja compitió en la Batalla en el concurso Berrics 6 el 18 de mayo de 2013 con Capaldi siendo el ganador; sin embargo, a partir del 9 de julio de 2014, no se había hecho un anuncio sobre el nuevo acuerdo de patrocinio y Cole no aparece En la página "Equipo" de la marca. Un segmento en el canal RIDE de Tony Hawk, publicado el 6 de julio de 2014, le preguntó a Cole -que estaba montando una cubierta de monopatín en blanco, de color negro en ese momento- si sabía de alguna posibilidad para su próximo patinador en la cubierta y él indicó que él No tenía conocimiento de ninguna opción en ese momento. El 27 de junio de 2014, Cole publicó un anuncio de su salida de Zero en la plataforma de medios sociales Instagram, sin una razón correspondiente; Sin embargo, una respuesta de la cuenta de Zero Instagram agradeció Cole por su "lealtad y dedicación". Antes del lanzamiento de una serie de edición limitada de 666 "Chris Cole" tablas de skate - Cole confirmó que las cubiertas no estaban relacionadas con ninguna Marca, incluyendo un potencial de su propio-que oficialmente se separó maneras con cero el 1 de julio de 2014, que se muestra en las cubiertas en números romanos. Cole es percibido como un "embajador" de skateboarding, representante de la generación de la que es miembro, y explicó su perspectiva sobre el tema en una entrevista de octubre de 2014: Cuando empecé a pedirle que hablara sobre el skateboarding delante de la gente, descubrí que mi amor por el skate no era lo mismo que el de los demás. Tengo una mentalidad de rata de patinaje, al igual que los niños que están por ahí patinando, y menos como la gente más vieja, más cansada que se les paga para hacerlo. Me encanta tanto, y me siento como la gente que se paga para hacerlo y representarlo en el ojo público, que realmente debe amar demasiado ... Yo también sólo quiero vivir una vida plena y no todo Sólo trucos en lugares ... ¿Quién debería representar este deporte? Alguien que dedicó su vida a ella y la ama. En mayo de 2015, Chris se convirtió en un miembro de Plan B Patineta Dueño de la compañía Cole es el copropietario de Reign Skate Shop en Filadelfia, Estados Unidos y ex accionista de la compañía Zero skateboard. Cole se separó con Zero el 27 de junio de 2014, después de tres años como accionista y 13 años como piloto de equipo. Cole explicó: He tenido tantos años increíbles en ZERO. No puedo explicar a nadie lo impresionante que han sido estos años. Con el corazón pesado, es hora de que ZERO y yo nos separemos. Mi decisión no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la asociación con Dwindle. Creo que la asociación hará grandes cosas. Mantenga apretado para ver lo que el futuro tiene ... Donde vamos, no necesitamos carreteras ... En una entrevista de octubre de 2014, Cole aclaró que era un "accionista silencioso" con Zero, lo que significa que "cualquiera de las acciones que yo Cole tenía dependía de la venta real de Zero. Y eso nunca sucedió y no va a Suceder ... No hubo absolutamente ninguna recompensa y ya no soy accionista ". Cole fue el fundador de la compañía de ropa de skate Omit Apparel. Iniciado en 2011 y basado en Irvine, California, EE.UU., Omit Apparel dejó de ser una empresa operativa a finales de 2012 y el acuerdo de patrocinio de Cole con DC Apparel fue anunciado en abril de 2013. Cole es también un ávido ciclista de BMX y co-propietario de Cult, una compañía de BMX que patrocina un equipo de pilotos. Los miembros del equipo incluyen Chase Dehart, Dakota Roche y Chase Hawk. Premios y apariciones en competencias Cole fue galardonado con el premio "Patinador del Año" de Thrasher Magazine en 2005 y 2009 (una hazaña lograda solo por Cole y Danny Way). También ha recibido el premio "Reader's Choice" de la revista Transworld Skateboarding. El equipo de Cole, Zero, ganó el concurso "King of the Road" de Thrasher Magazine tres veces consecutivas y ganó la medalla de oro en los X Games en dos ocasiones consecutivas. Cole también ha sido victorioso en otros concursos, incluyendo Back to the Berg y el DC Copenhagen Pro. A finales de junio de 2013, Cole ganó la medalla de oro en el concurso Street Skateboard Skateboard League en la etapa de Munich de los Juegos X. Cole fue el primer lugar en la segunda ronda de batalla en Berrics, la competencia de flatground dirigida por The Berrics. Maloof Money Cup Cole fue victorioso en las tres primeras rondas de la Maloof Money Cup y, a raíz de su carrera ganadora, los dueños del evento, los hermanos Maloof, ofrecieron US $ 1 millón a la primera persona que gane cuatro títulos Maloof Money Cup. A partir del 9 de julio de 2014, no se había hecho otro anuncio sobre la oferta. Videojuego Cole ha aparecido en los videojuegos de skateboarding: Skate, Skate 2, Skate 3, Pro Skater HD de Tony Hawk y Pro Skater 5 de Tony Hawk. Vida personal En marzo de 2016, Cole vive en San Marcos, California, EE.UU., con su esposa Red, su hijo Wyatt y su hija Penélope. Cronograma * 2000: Attained professional status * 2002: Transworld's VideoRadio * 2002: Transworld's In Bloom * 2004: Cole and Zero team win Thrasher's King of The Road * 2004: 1st place in Street Best Trick, Tampa Pro contest (4th place in Street) * 2005: Gold medal in Street, Gravity Games * 2005: 16-page spread in The Skateboard Mag (June) * 2005: First signature shoe, "The Trooper" (Fallen) * 2005: Cole and Zero team win Thrasher's King of The Road * 2005: Final part in Zero video New Blood * 2005: Thrasher Magazine's "Skater Of The Year" * 2006: Cole and Zero team win Thrasher's King of The Road (three times consecutively) * 2006: 2nd place in és Game of Skate * 2006: Gold medal in Street, X Games * 2007: Gold medal in Street, X Games * 2007: Winner of és Game of Skate * 2008: 3rd place in Maloof Money Cup * 2008: Cole and Team Regular won Etnies "Goofy vs Regular" * 2008: Winner of és Game of Skate * 2009: Winner of Back to the Berg * 2009: Winner of Maloof Money Cup (US$100,000 prize money) * 2009: Readers Choice Award from Transworld Skateboarding * 2009: Winner of Dew Tour * 2009: Battle Commander for TheBerrics.com * 2009: Winner of Battle at The Berrics 2 * 2009: Thrasher Skater of the Year (Cole is the second person to win the award twice, after Danny Way) * 2010: Third signature shoe, "The Hi-Volt" (Fallen) * 2010: Cole joins the Monster Energy team * 2010: Winner of Maloof Money Cup in Queens, New York (US$100,000 prize money)22 * 2010: Winner of Maloof Money Cup in Costa Mesa, California (US$100,000 prize money) * 2010: Winner of 14th Annual Johnny Romano Skate Jam for Make A Wish, Best Trick (US$2,000.00 prize money) * 2010: 2nd place in Street League Skateboarding, Las Vegas, Nevada. * 2010: Cole joins the Stance Team * 2011: Cole is announced as DC Shoes' new professional * 2011: Cole releases his inaugural DC shoe, the Chris Cole S * 2011: Cole starts Omit Apparel clothing label * 2011: 6th Place Street League Seattle * 2011: 1st Place Wonka Free Ride Street League Seattle * 2011: 2nd Place Street League Kansas City * 2011: 1st Place Wonka Free Ride Street League Kansas City * 2011: 3rd Place Street League Glendale * 2011: 1st Place Wonka Free Ride Street League Glendale * 2011: 3rd Place Street League Newark * 2011: 2nd Place Wonka Free Ride Street League Newark * 2012: 2nd Street League Glendale * 2012: 1st place Street League Glendale Chevi Overdrive * 2012: 1st in Copenhagen Pro contest * 2012: 2nd Street League Newark, New Jersey * 2013: 1st Street League Munich, Germany * 2013: 1st Street League Super Crown Championship * 2014: Cole leaves Zero and Mob Grip * 2015: Cole joins Plan B Skateboards Galeria 3467THPSHD_Cole_flip.jpg 19158.jpg hqdefault0265454444.jpg Categoría:Personajes